Butterfly Miraculous
}} The , also called the Butterfly Miraculous, is a brooch that, whenever Nooroo inhabits it, transforms the wearer into a moth-themed superhero with the power of generosity.This information is revealed in the French comic adaptation of "Ladybug & Cat Noir". The brooch is currently owned by Gabriel Agreste, who uses it to transform into Hawk Moth for evil purposes — specifically, creating supervillains who attempt to steal Ladybug's and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. Appearance When not transformed, the brooch is oval-shaped and its front is purple. It opens up like a locket, in which an image can be placed. The edges of the brooch and the back of the front part are gray metal, some of it branching out on the outer area of the front of the brooch. When Nooroo inhabits the Miraculous, it becomes a dark purple button, with four light pink strands of fabric coming out from it, making it resemble a butterfly or moth. Abilities The Moth Miraculous grants its wielder the ability to sense positive or negative emotions in order to precisely pinpoint a targeted person's identity. Able to sense various people and their emotions, the wielder usually targets a person with the strongest emotions for the best manipulation.https://curiouscat.me/MiraculousMX/post/257048762 While able to sense emotions, the holder cannot read minds.https://curiouscat.me/MiraculousMX/post/256989254 and https://curiouscat.me/MiraculousMX/post/257013573 Akumatization is the Moth Miraculous' superpower. The wielder can energize a butterfly, which turns it black and into an akuma, to be sent to possess an object of the person.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/872028028783792129 Then, the Moth Miraculous holder is able to communicate with the person to offer him or her powers. Once they accept, they transform into a super being. In addition, the wielder can telepathically connect to the akumatized person to talk with them and perceive what that person perceives. If the akumatized person is using their powers wrongly or not the way the holder wants them to, the holder can cause pain to the akumatized person by controlling the person's body to a certain extent, or take away their powers.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/872020337164251139 and https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/872021350373896196 In "The Collector", it is revealed that Moth Miraculous holders can akumatize themselves; to do it, however, they need to first create an akuma and then give up the possession of their Miraculous. These powers, however, do have their limitations. Hawk Moth appears to only be able to make one akumatized villain at a time, and it seems that he must wait for some amount of time between creating villains. List of owners Wielders Keepers until their dissolution. }} Sightings Episodes Comics and books Other Trivia * In the French version, this Miraculous is called "La broche du Papillon," which means "Butterfly brooch." ** Thomas Astruc noted that butterflies and moths are the same species (which is not strictly true, although they are closely related), but the Miraculous' animal theme is meant to be the butterfly.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/914595474082074625 ** In "The Collector", Master Wang Fu calls it the Butterfly Miraculous. * As shown in "The Collector", and "Simon Says" in retrospect, akumas and akumatized villains can retain their powers even when the Miraculous holder is not transformed. * Butterflies are a symbol of transformation and resurrection. * If used for good, the Moth Miraculous can create superheroes instead of supervillains. ** It can also give people hope to fight when the world is in danger.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/872002587633086464 ** The power to cause pain to an akumatized person or remove their powers is supposed to be a safeguard to prevent the person from using their powers wrongly or evilly. * Currently, there is a photo of Emilie Agreste inside the brooch. * In "Ladybug & Cat Noir", the inactive Miraculous is large enough to sit in its bearer's palm and contain a photo, but in "The Collector", the inactive Miraculous is notably smaller, being the same size as the active one is without wings. * The Moth Miraculous is currently the only known Miraculous that is being used for evil. * Although it has yet to be seen, people feeling insufficient emotion can decline to become akumatized, such as those targeted by Hawk Moth if they don't despair enough.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/872023423832162305 * Wang Fu mentions in "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)" that he thought the Moth Miraculous had been lost forever. ** As revealed by Thomas, Season 2 will explain how Hawk Moth found the Miraculous after it was lost.Report on Thomas Astruc at Japan Weekend: https://twitter.com/Ladybug_Cartoon/status/780063589432451072 * In the French comic adaptation of "Ladybug & Cat Noir", Nooroo states the Moth Miraculous represents generosity. * The Moth Miraculous' user is seemingly immune to the effects of the Akumatized villains, as he was not trapped in one of the Bubbler's bubbles despite being an adult, nor was he turned into a knight from Darkblade's barrier. ** However, this does not apply when the Miraculous is inactive, as shown in Simon Says. * The Moth Miraculous is the only Miraculous so far that grants its wielder more than one unique, magical ability; in addition to akumatization the Moth Miraculous grants empathy, telepathy and bodily control/pain infliction. ** Cat Noir's night vision doesn't count as this is an enhanced physical characteristic and all Miraculous enhance their user's bodies. de:Schmetterlings-Miraculous es:Mariposa Miraculous ru:Камень-бабочка pl:Miraculum Motyla fr:Miraculous du Papillon pt-br:Miraculous da Borboleta Category:Objects Category:Magical objects Category:Miraculouses Category:Jewelry Category:Articles with conjectural titles